


Little Lewis

by popbubblegum



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Depression, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Heartwarming, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Buddy steals Bob's DNA in order to help create Lewis.





	1. Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I've got something to tell you  
> But it's crazy  
> I got something to show you  
> So give me just one more chance  
> One more glance  
> And I will make of you  
> Another believer  
> \- Rufus Wainwright, composer  
> Meet The Robinsons, 2007

Mirage had finally track down Bob's whereabouts and Buddy was ecstatic, Mirage was aware of Buddy's DNA idea, she really didn't question it as she believe Buddy was only experimenting with new technology, she is willing to go along and help her boss with yet another crazy request.

They watched on as Mr. Incredible had defeated the omnidroid, Buddy was so impressed, his inner fanboy was screaming. ''Invite him to dinner'' Syndrome instructed Mirage as he made his way out of the room, a dinner would be the perfect way to get a hold of Bob's DNA, there would definitely be traces of his spit, saliva and hair.

As Mirage made her way to the long table, Syndrome instructed her on what to say, the kind of conversation she needs to have. ''Tell him a bit about me without giving away too much'' he tells her, give Bob a bit of your seductive charm but keep it professional, keep him guessing.

Mirage was all but use to this routine, this whole DNA thing though just felt a lot more personal, it just felt out of her job requirements but she needs to do it. Mirage is attracted to Buddy's power, the things he can offer, she loves him and would do the most outrageous things for him, Mirage knows her boss's deepest, darkest secrets but stands by him, though she feels his heart can often be astray from hers. 

He always makes sure to remind Mirage that she is the only blonde for him, though that's far from the truth.

Once the dinner was over, Mirage took Bob to his hotel room, this would also be the place that they would steal traces of Bob's DNA. Meanwhile Buddy was at the dinner table, he had gloves on, he took knives, forks, any thing that had Bob had and placed it in plastic bags.

Later that evening, Mirage and Buddy would meet up with a specialist who would help Buddy's little fantasy come true, as traces of hair, spit and saliva were handed over as well as Bob's blood that the omnidroid had on it. The specialist was pleased with the findings and now all that was left was Buddy to give his DNA over.

As the doctor was talking Buddy's DNA, many questions ran though his mind.

''Is this going to be successful?'' Buddy asked

''This kind of technology is still new, we haven't had many successes, a few here and there maybe but these things take time'' the doctor replied 

''What about side effects?'' Buddy asked 

''Deformity, like unusual body proportions'' the doctor replied 

Buddy definitely didn't want that, he wanted this child to be absolutely perfect.

''What about long term effects?'' Buddy asked 

''If your lucky, your child will be just like any other child, healthy and happy, the only major health problem would be a blood disease, a benefit would be that your child won't age as fast'' the doctor replied 

Buddy really didn't say anything, he just nodded, he is holding fears that this won't work out, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

''How long does this?'' Buddy asked

''A month, that's why I plan on staying here just to monitor everything'' the doctor replied

''Mirage will have your room all sorted'' said Buddy 

''I ask that you remain hopeful, I'm not here to judge you or know why your doing this, I will do everything I can'' said the doctor

''It has to work I need it too, but I must ask you one last question, will this child be more of a clone or.... Buddy pauses mid sentence.

''Considering this child has yours and his DNA, it will be your son or daughter'' said the doctor

Buddy was hopeful for this, he had his doubts but he will try to remain positive that everything will go to plan.


	2. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is born.

''Why isn't he crying, shouldn't he be crying'' said a frantic Buddy

I'm doing everything I can'' said the doctor

Seconds passed and still no sounds of a cry from the small newborn. ''Please tell me, my baby's fine doc'' cried Buddy

Buddy was holding onto what little hope he had left, but he was mentally preparing for the worse, the doctor checks the heart monitor, the infant was clearly alive but wasn't moving. Buddy knew that this whole thing was risky, a baby surviving the whole DNA process was slim none was it a natural birth. 

The doctor knew that this was the day for this child to come to life, he had been monitoring the baby and the technology for weeks, he wasn't going to give up, yet.

Buddy than grab hold off the baby's index finger, ''hi little fellow, it's your daddy'' he said with a tear coming out of his eye. ''I need you to cry for us'' he said, just as Buddy had given up all hope, he could feel the infant grab hold off and wrapped its tiny index finger around Buddy's finger.

A rush of excitement than hit Buddy, ''hey, look doc'' said Buddy

Soon the baby started to cry, Buddy had the widest smile on his face, ''that's the best sound I have heard all day'' said Buddy cheerfully.

The doctor than picked up the newborn, ''I'll let you hold him soon, we just need to run a few tests'' said the doctor

Buddy waited eagerly and patiently, the doctors than came out of the room baby and paperwork in hand.

''How is he, doc?'' Asked Buddy

''Healthy and happy'' replied the doctor

''Music to my ears'' said Buddy

''Anything I should be concerned about?'' asked Buddy

''We found only one defect, his heart is a little large but it's nothing to worry about it'' replied the doctor

''That wouldn't be from me'' Buddy laugh

The doctor than handed the baby to Buddy, ''congratulations Mr. Pine, you're a father'' he said

Buddy look down at the baby with love in his eyes, he hadn't experience this kind of feeling ever, for the first time in what seem so long, Buddy felt a genuine happiness. Buddy looked down to get a better view of the baby, Buddy was shocked, no physical defects, he look just like any other baby, so pure and soft. Chubby with dark blue eyes, blonde hair and clear skin, he looked absolutely perfect.

''It's okay to cry'' said the doctor

''I just thought this wasn't possible, I can't thank you enough'' said Buddy

''You know, this is one of those rare times that this process has been successful, this infant looks just like any other baby'' said the doctor

Buddy shook his head in disbelief, ''But that's the thing he isn't like any other baby, in time his going to question why he has two dads, man I'm not even thinking about that yet'' said Buddy

''But for now, I just thinking about the other parent's reaction, I have to tell him soon even though it's crazy'' said Buddy

''I'm sure in time, he will come around, he will question the how and why for sure, but once you start bonding with this child, that won't matter'' said the doctor

The doctor proceeded to a nearby table to pick up some paperwork, he than handed it to Buddy.

''Have you thought of a name?'' asked the doctor

''Lewis'' said Buddy as he smile and looked at his son again

''That's a nice name'' replied the doctor

''It's quite personal, but I think it suits him'' said Buddy

Buddy looked at the paperwork that the doctor had given him.

''This is just to prove that this boy is yours and the other parent's'' said the doctor

''Just for now, until we get a proper birth certificate'' said the doctor 

''You will remain quiet about this won't you'' asked Buddy

''Of cause, you have payed me handsomely'' replied the doctor

As the doctor left, Buddy took Lewis to a nearby bedroom, Buddy couldn't believe that this was real, he wasn't dreaming, he now a son with none other the man he loves and hates, Bob was due to come back to Nomanisland for his next assignment and Buddy was both scared and excited.

He would tell Bob in a heartbeat but he can't not yet, he has a plan and everything has to happened at the right time, Buddy looked down at Lewis again.

''One more chance'' said Buddy


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy takes Lewis on an outing.

Buddy had taken to being a new parent quite quickly, before he questioned his maturity and if he would be suitable but here he is, playing games and reading books. Even though he has a nanny, Buddy wanted to remain a hands on parent.

Having a child has given Buddy a new outlook on life, things don't seem as dark anymore, Lewis has softened the hard edges of Buddy's heart, and for the moments he gets to cradle Lewis in his arms, he forgets about all the anger he has in his heart towards the supers, especially Mr. Incredible.

Buddy had a room set up for Lewis, complete with toys, games and a large teddy bear along with blue balloons. Nomanisland isn't a place for children and both Buddy and Mirage try to make Lewis's room appear as happy as possible.

Mirage and Buddy would often take turns when it came to attending to Lewis's needs, most nights Lewis would sleep in the same bed as them. Buddy loves falling asleep and waking up to Lewis's cooing and the feeling of the baby touching his nose, Lewis also had a habit of playing with Buddy's hair.

Lewis had been deemed healthy enough to travel, which was fantastic for Buddy because as much as he likes showing the island to his son, he knows that Lewis needs to do and see all the things that every baby does.

Today, Buddy was taking Lewis out to Metroville, they would be leaving in another hour and so he had to have everything ready, that meant the cloth diapers, the stroller and the bottle of milk. 

The fight had been uneventful and upon arrival, Buddy set the stroller up and placed Lewis in it, as Buddy casually walked down the street, he got a lot of funny looks. ''Haven't these people ever seen a man pushing a baby in a stroller before?

The day was quite fun, going shopping where Buddy found the cutest outfit ever for Lewis, also a baby harness that Buddy thought would look pretty cool. Buddy also found it a bit amusing for a muscular guy such as himself to have a small baby wrapped around him. Once shopping was finished, Buddy decided to take Lewis out to all the places he used to go when he was a kid, like the candy shop, arcade, and park. 

Buddy decided to take Lewis to a baby group, it felt awkward to Buddy, given he was the only dad there, but that didn't bother him, he was enjoying this time with Lewis and that was the only thing that mattered to him. 

There were five other parents and babies in the group, sitting on a mat with toys and books on it. A lot of attention was on Buddy, as some of the mothers were telling Buddy, how nice it was to see such an involved and hands on dad. They than asked him to read a book to the group, this was the highlight of the day.

Evening approached and both Buddy and Lewis were back at Nomanisland, after dinner and a few games, Buddy took a sleeping Lewis to his crib.

It was early morning and Lewis started crying, Buddy made his way to Lewis's crib. Picking him up and sitting down on a nearby rocking chair. ''There, there, daddy's here'' said Buddy.

Lewis continue to cry for what felt like hours, Buddy tried feeding a bottle to Lewis but that didn't work, he also tried to read Lewis a book but that didn't work either. Buddy decided to continue going back and forth in the rocking chair, humming softy and gently tapping his back. Lewis started to calm down and lean his head against his daddy's large chest, moments like this were precious to Buddy, he felt truly loved.

But more than anything, he couldn't wait to share these moments with Bob, just the two of them raising their son together. Lewis is very special indeed, special because he is different from other babies, special because of who his parents are, special because he is a miracle.

''Goodnight Lewis'' said Buddy


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston offers Buddy the chance to bring back supers and Buddy purchases one of Winston's many houses.

Winston had offered Buddy the chance to bring back supers, ''Can you imagine it, a non super who wants to be a super, makes supers legal again'' said Winston

''Sounds like good marketing, Winston'' he said

''I want supers to come back but can you imagine it, yourself helping to bring back supers, you would be seen as an instant super'' said Winston

Although the offer to be a part of a campaign to bring back supers seem tempering, Buddy didn't agree with it as it goes against his beliefs, he doesn't want to bring back a selective group of people, he wants for everyone to be super. 

''Sorry Winston but I'm going to have to decline on your job offering'' said Buddy

''Are you sure'' Winston asked 

''Positive, now there's a matter of that house'' said Buddy 

''Of cause, we have a driver waiting for you and the baby'' said Winston 

''Is he yours?'' Winston asked 

''Yeah, why?'' replied Buddy 

''I didn't know you had a son, I'm surprise that we didn't know'' said Winston 

''Look we're business partners, I work on technology with Evelyn, I don't really need to tell you about my personal life'' said Buddy 

There was an awkward silence between the two, Winston was composed when he spoke again.

''Well you get the house regardless, even though you said no to the job offering, everything is sighed and the house is rightfully yours'' said Winston as he handed Buddy the keys.

As Buddy was making an exit out of Winston's office, he looked back at Winston, who looked disappointed.

''Winston, supers will come back, just not in the way you think'' said Buddy 

Winston didn't know what to make off that statement, he simply gave Buddy a smile as the younger man made his way out of his office.

Buddy and Lewis got inside the car, Buddy was eagerly excited as the driver drove them to their future home, the drive to the home was very scenic, high up with vast views of the bush land and the city, it was gorgeous.

Once they reach the house, Buddy took Lewis with him, Lewis was wide awake, which was good for Buddy because he wanted to show the newborn everything. Once inside they made their way into the overly large lounge room.

''What do you think Lewis? This is our future home'' he said 

Lewis was cooing and making all the cute little noises that never fail to melt Buddy's heart, he could just tell that Lewis is as happy as he is.

''You, me and daddy, we're going to live here'' he said

As they continued to explore the home, Buddy noticed that all his gadgets were installed and in the right places, there was a waterfall in the garage much like the firework on the island. Buddy wasn't one for doors, the idea of something that would just open for him, made sense considering if he ever needed to make a quick getaway.

They sat outside admiring the view but Lewis would get distracted by the raccoon that would often run pass them, Lewis found the raccoon funny. Buddy than lean back into his seat with Lewis laying on his large chest, the infant soon dozed off.

Meanwhile Buddy was going over his plan, he knows exactly where every super has died on his island for important reasons, but the idea of Bob finding Gazerbeam's skeleton was perfect, Buddy had known that the Knonos password was engraved on the wall by none other than Gazerbeam. This is what Buddy would use to lure Bob back to him and Lewis instead of escaping and trying to find help elsewhere.

The day that Bob was coming back for his next assignment was getting closer and closer.


	5. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy waits for Bob to come back.

''Daddy's coming back to us'' said Buddy as he watched Lewis in his crib. Syndrome had just come back from his first encounter with Mr. Incredible, the feeling of seeing his former idol, face to face, filled him with great emotion.

Joy, anger and sexual frustration was all that hit Buddy as he stood there, declaring that he is now Mr. Incredible's nemesis. Those two words, ''I'm yours'' Buddy has always been Bob's, his fan, his want to be ward, his enemy and now baby daddy.

Buddy can't kill his former idol, he could try but he feels as if he can't and even if he did, he would regret it and his life would lose all purpose. He could kill those other supers without even thinking, but Bob, no he wouldn't dare, this is all about Mr. Incredible, teaching the only man he has ever admired an lesson, after all the man had deny him, his dreams of a better life.

Syndrome knows that Mr. Incredible hasn't died, he has found Gazerbeam's bones and the Knonos password, he is on his way back and now it's just a matter of time.

Chills ran up and down Mr. Incredible's spine as he watched the word ''Terminated'' highlighted across the images of his fellow supers, the horror of realizing that his former fan had brutally murder all his fellow supers, shook him to his very core.

Mr. Incredible made a run for it, a signal in his suit when off and the room lit up suddenly.

''Intruder Alert'' was repeated again and again, and soon sticky balls were being shot at him, they expanded on impact and soon Mr. Incredible was completed covered in them, his impressive strength was no match.

As Bob collapses and loses consciousness, Syndrome came rushing into the room, smiling with satisfaction at the sight of Mr. Incredible being brought down by yet another one of his inventions.

''Look at him, covered in my balls'' said Syndrome 

''What?'' Mirage asked 

''Nothing, just bring him to the containment unit sweetheart, I need to attend to Lewis'' said Syndrome as he made his way out of the room.


	6. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy daydreams about his life with Bob and Lewis.

A few hours had passed since the missile attack and Buddy was attending to Lewis yet again, cradling him in his arms, Buddy was feeling quite pleased with himself, Bob's fellow supers and family had died and now it was just them. But he hated seeing Bob in pain, he hated seeing Bob so weak, it was not the man he loved.

Buddy was reflecting on what he told Bob an hour before.

''I loved you than, love you still, you will come around to me, because right now there is something bigger than the two of us''

''We will work this out in the end, we have too''

''After this, there's a place I plan on taking you''

Snapping those thoughts out of his mind, he looked down at Lewis.

''We need to be strong for daddy'' said Buddy as he stood up and placed Lewis back in his crib.

''In due time, he will come around, I just know it'' said Buddy as he made an exit out of the room.

Syndrome was gazing upon his rocket, Mirage was also in the room, she seem very quiet, in fact she had been quiet for a few hours now and Syndrome hadn't a clue as to why that is.

As Syndrome continue to gaze at the rocket that stood in front of him, he took a large breath and closed his eyes, only a few more hours until his debut as a super and he was esctatic. Finally the life that he was denied, he was going to claim back, that's what this is making his life anew.

Suddenly he felt his mind was drifting as he started to fantasized yet again, this time about his life with Bob and Lewis.

It was another blissful morning as the sun came out, Lewis would wake up in another hour and so Buddy and Bob would spend their alone time, just talking and cuddling, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

The baby monitor when off and Bob decided, it was his turn to attend to Lewis, both parents took it in turns as too who would attend to the baby.

Soon Lewis's waking hour approached, both parents were doing their usual display of morning affection. Buddy loved being on top of Bob, but he didn't mind also being under him, beside him, just being with him, holding Bob and being held back by him.

Both parents always woke up an hour before before Lewis did, they had too, this was some of the only time they had, raising a child was full on 24/7 but all the late nights, cries and dirty nappies were worth it and they both loved it.

Buddy rolled on top of Bob, Buddy gave him a seductive smile and leaned down and kissed him, the elder man was shocked because Buddy hadn't been like this for awhile, having a baby kind of took some of that action away as they were both tired.

Bob wrapped his arms around Buddy and deepened the kiss, things would off gone further, however the baby monitor when off.

''It's my turn'' said Buddy

Bob wouldn't let go off Buddy, the younger man than pushed away, playfully.

''Robert, I'll be back soon'' said Buddy

''I'm going to make breakfast'' said Bob

Both left the room as Bob started to make breakfast and Buddy attended to Lewis, breakfast was ready but both Buddy and Lewis were still upstairs, so Bob made his way upstairs, he found Buddy sitting on the floor with Lewis in his arms, the younger man looked up and gave Bob a smile.

''His precious isn't he?'' said Buddy 

''He sure is'' replied Bob as he sat next to them.

Buddy moved Lewis closer to Bob so that they were both now holding him.

''You know, I fear for the day, that we have to tell him about how he has two dads'' said Buddy

''When the time comes, we will know what to do'' said Bob

''We could always say that we thought he was so special that he deserved two daddies'' said Buddy 

Buddy's wonderful daydream was than cut off, as he heard Mirage but couldn't make out what she was saying, snapping out of his fantasy and coming back to reality.

''Next time you gamble, bet your own life'' said Mirage as she slammed a file of paperwork into Syndrome's chest.

Syndrome was confused but wasn't suprised, he sensed that something was wrong ever since the incident in the containment unit, but Syndrome was confident that Mr. Incredible didn't have it in him to kill her.

If this was the break up of Syndrome and Mirage, than his relationship with Mirage was one less thing to worry about, he didn't love Mirage, it was a physical attraction, he needed someone he could trust, someone who believe what he believed in, well she once did.

Syndrome did feel bad though for how he treated Mirage but he didn't care for that now, it was one less problem to deal with.


	7. Still A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy's feelings of joy soon turn to anger.

Morning approached on the island, it was the start of a beautiful new day, Buddy was attending to Lewis, feeding him a bottle of milk, Bob still hadn't a clue about Lewis and Buddy was mentally debating, whether he should tell Bob.

''No, I need to stick to the plan, I will tell him after I save the world as Syndrome''

''This can't wait, he needs to know now''

''Pull yourself together, Buddy''

Buddy's thoughts were racing, he couldn't contain himself, as Lewis had finished his milk, Buddy placed him in his crib. Looking down at Lewis with the widest smile he has ever had in his life. The cheeky baby picked up a rattler and playfully hit his daddy in the head with it, they both laughed, Buddy was enjoying this time with Lewis.

Buddy knew this was going to be the best day of his life, as Lewis was starting to doze off, Buddy gently rub his back, Lewis really loved the smell and touch of his daddy, the baby craved it so much. Lewis finally felt asleep and Buddy gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Buddy walked down the hallways of the containment units, still mentally debating on if he should tell Bob about Lewis or just stick to his plan.

''I will tell him today''

''I won't tell him''

Buddy stopped as he approached the containment unit that Bob was in, ''I'll tell him'' said Buddy as he happily ran into the room.

''Bob, Bob, there's something...'' Buddy paused.

Bob wasn't there, he had been free, he turned and noticed none other than Mirage.

''You free him, didn't you?''

''His family survived and he is with them now'' said Mirage 

Buddy's feelings of joy turned to anger as he made his way out of the room, fighting back tears as he made his way to Lewis's crib, the baby was wide awake, he leaned down closer to his son, feeling defeated.

''His family surviving doesn't change a thing, you, me and daddy, we're still going to be a family, I promise'' said Buddy 

As tears began to pour out, one landing on top of Lewis, Buddy than using a forefinger to wipe it away.

An hour had passed since Syndrome had captured the Incredibles and told them of his hero debut, it was clear that Buddy's original plan of telling Bob about Lewis wasn't going to happen, as Bob's family had survived.

Syndrome had figured that after he is successful in his hero attempt, he would take him and Lewis to Winston's house, until he works out another plan, all of this has happened so fast and Buddy hadn't the time to think of anything better, he needed to focus on the day ahead. In time, Bob will find out about Lewis, whether Bob chooses to accept their son or not, Buddy will raise Lewis alone if he has too, all he knows is that he can't complete with Bob's wife and first family.

''I'll see you later my sweet boy, love you'' said Buddy as held the small baby in his arms.

''Daddy'' said Lewis

''I'll be back soon, I promise'' said Buddy, little did he know, this would be the last time he will ever see Lewis.


	8. Fatal End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incredibles defeat the omnidroid, this leaving Buddy filled with rage and bitterness.

Buddy's blood boiled as he watched the Incredibles get the praise that was meant for him, the Incredibles along with the help of Frozone had just defeated the omnidroid and were enjoying their new praise.

''Just like old times'' said Frozone, cheerfully.

Buddy felt like he was having the worse day of his life, Bob's family had survived, any plans of telling Bob about Lewis were all but ruined and now his hero attempt was soiled. Buddy had never felt so alone as he lay on a roof with a sore head and no one to attend to him, his dreams broken, but he still had Lewis, that sweet angel that he promise to never let down. But Buddy does feel that he has let Lewis down, he promised him such a wonderful life, Buddy just feels so ashamed off himself, what was left for him to do. The rage was slowing taking over him and that's where he decided to go to the Parr's household.

''Is this the Parr residence?'' asked Buddy

He had just met a young lady called Kari, who just happened to be babysitting Jack, Jack, Buddy had no idea that Bob had another baby son, that's when Buddy got an idea and pretended to be that replacement that Kari was going on about. Another baby to handle, it was all too easy for Buddy as he manage to calm down the very active baby, by rocking him to sleep, Kari looked on with amazement.

''Wow, your good'' she said 

''All in a day's work'' he said

Kari than left the two of them alone, finally she was crazy and Buddy couldn't help but be concern for the poor girl. 

Buddy's plan is to steal Jack, Jack and raise him as his own, but what about Lewis? Though Lewis was a perfectly healthy baby, he was one of the first of his kind and there were still fears that Lewis won't make it to five years of age, what if he gets sick and isn't strong enough to fight back, he wasn't going to risk that. He loves Lewis but he needs to be realistic, there are still so many unanswered questions.  
At this point, Buddy wasn't thinking this though probably, he had no idea just how powerful Jack, Jack really is and this would be prove fatal in the end for Buddy.

Flying towards his aircraft with Jack, Jack in hand, the young baby was crying, little did Syndrome know that Jack, Jack was going to give him quite the beating, as Jack, Jack changed into demon baby form, crawling up and down the villain's body. Soon Jack, Jack ruined one of Syndrome's rocket boots which made Syndrome lose control of his flight pattern, this causing Jack, Jack to fall.

Mr. Incredible wanted to ruined Syndrome's means of escape, but what happened next would haunt the hero for the rest of his life, as the car he threw towards the aircraft, causing Syndrome to land in front of the jet turbine on impact, definitely not what Mr. Incredible intended on happening. The superhero watched on in horror as his enemy met his demise, it would be a scene that he would never get out of his mind. His intention wasn't to kill Buddy but emotions were high and events happened within seconds of each other, all Bob wanted to do was destroy Buddy's means of escape and bring him to justice. 

Where the smoke clear, Bob held a thought for his once admirer, he felt regretful and broken, ''I'm sorry Buddy but you took things too far'' 

Bob couldn't explain what he was feeling, all he knows is that something has changed in him.


	9. An Important Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen finds out the truth.

''His dead'' said the caller

''What, how?'' said Mirage

''He died in a plane explosion, late this afternoon'' said the caller.

Mirage felt her heart sunk, Buddy, dead? She could hardly believe it but it was true and she didn't know how to feel. She felt sad and remorseful, yes Buddy played and used her but he didn't deserve such a cruel fate.  
of  
Shedding tears, she walked into Lewis's room, what was she to do now? She wondered if Lewis could sense that Buddy was gone, as the baby was crying and calling out for daddy more than usual.  
Hours passed and Lewis was still unsettled, there was a photograph of Buddy and Lewis that sat above his bed, Lewis stared at it, tears pouring out of his eyes, ''where's daddy? he normally tucks me in by now'' the baby thought.

''Daddy, daddy'' said Lewis

Mirage just sat to the side of the room, it was a sad sight to see Lewis like this, she needed to contact the Parrs and tell them the truth. The Parrs had been living and going from motel to motel, it was a usual night for the Parrs, as Bob, Violet and Jack, Jack waited for Helen to come home with their dinner. Helen came home and the Parrs settled into their dinner, Helen couldn't quite put her finger on it but she could tell that something seem off about her husband. But she didn't want to question it and thought that he will soon get over it.

It was early morning and everyone was asleep excerpt Helen, she sat by the window, a phone rang and she sketch her hand out to get it.

''Hello'' she said

''Mrs Incredible, it's me Mirage''

''Mirage, how did you get this number?'' asked Helen

''It doesn't matter but there is something you really need to see? said Mirage 

''What do you mean, what is it that I need to see? said Helen

''You won't believe me if I were to tell you over the phone, we need to meet as soon as possible'' said Mirage 

''Okay, okay where do you want to meet, this better be important'' said Helen

''Come meet me on Nomanisan'' said Mirage

Helen hadn't a clue as too how Mirage got their number, or why she wants to meet her on that island, but it seem important and so she was willing to go. They than arranged a time and date for their private meeting, if only Helen knew, she would be in for the shock of her life.

Helen stood there, dumbfounded by what she now knows. Mirage had just told her everything, how Bob's DNA was stolen to create Lewis and Buddy's final plans, it was a lot to take in and Helen felt like she had to pinch herself, convinced it was all just a bad dream but it wasn't, this was a reality that she had to face.

''Are you telling me that Lewis is the love child of Mr. Incredible and Syndrome'' Helen asked

''Yes I'm sorry, I don't know why I helped him with this'' said Mirage

''I mean I have always known that Buddy was obsessed, oh Mirage the stories I could tell you, but this, this is enough to make one sick'' said Helen

''What Buddy did was wrong but this child, he really loved Lewis'' said Mirage 

''He looks so much like Bob the dark blue eyes, blonde hair and he isn't a deformed, either'' said Helen 

''You may not agree but the doctor called him a miracle, he is the first of his kind, still very much a human but his birth if that's what we want to call it, wasn't natural'' said Mirage 

''His a beautiful boy, he isn't a critter, I don't hate him, but we need to be realistic here as too what we are going to do with him'' said Helen 

''I think Bob has a right to know, in fact he has every right'' said Mirage

''Bob would hate this, he would hate what Buddy has done, he would feel so violated but Bob would want to raise Lewis, he has always believe in family first'' said Helen

''I understand, but doesn't Bob deserve to know'' said Mirage 

''It's just the thought of sharing a child with another, what about my kids, they are too young to understand this, how will Lewis feel when he finds out about his paternity'' said Helen

''Look it's your choice, I'm willing to help in any way'' said Mirage 

Helen picked Lewis up, looking him up and down, ''Adoption'' she said.

''Are you sure?'' said Mirage

''Yes, it's for the best, for all of us'' said Helen

Mirage didn't agree with this at all, as she felt it was better for Bob to know but it wasn't her choice to make.

''I know off an orphanage'' said Mirage 

''His very tiny now, maybe we should wait until his a few weeks older'' said Helen

And just like that, a deal was made to adopt Lewis out, Mirage had given Helen the address to the orphanage. Weeks passed and it was now time to give Lewis away.

Helen drove around the streets, just trying to find the orphanage she got lost but soon found the address, it was late evening, the weather was cold and rainy. Helen slipped into her raincoat, she wrapped Lewis up in a blanket and placed him in a box.

At the back of her mind, she was having doubts, but soon manage to shake those feelings away, as she made her way out of the car. Slowly making her way to the orphanage, she took time in taking in the full sight of the baby, he looked so pure and angelic, just like any other baby.

She was now at the door of the orphanage, picking Lewis up and giving him a hug, she rang the doorbell. using her flexibility she than stretches her arms and jump from rooftop to rooftop, she had one last look at Lewis who was being taken into the orphanage.

''Goodbye Lewis'' said Helen

As Helen drove herself back to the motel, she was tempted to drive back and get Lewis, she knows just how important family is to Bob and that doing this is going against her husband's values, but she couldn't but feel that Lewis would be a burden, an embarrassment to their family. Lewis didn't deserve that, he needed to grow up and believe that he is just like any other kid.

As she entered the motel, the kids were asleep but Bob was wide awake.

''Your back, where did you go?'' asked Bob

Helen froze, she needed to think of a lie and fast.

''I needed to see Dicker, he said we need to move again by next week'' said Helen

Helen than got into bed with her husband, she couldn't help but notice that he appeared, far away, like he was lost in thought. Bob held onto Helen's hand, staring deeply into her eyes, she rub her fingers against his hand, giving him comfort.

''I love you and my three children'' said Bob as he leaned in and gave her hug.

His three children, Helen froze at that very line, she felt her body tensed up, eyes open wide as tears started to pour, Bob noticed and pull out of the embrace.

''Are you okay?'' asked Bob, using his index finger to lift Helen's face up by her chin.

''I'm fine, it's just, I need you, like I really need you'' Helen sniff

''I'm right here Helen, always, remember for as long as we both shall live, no matter what happens'' said Bob

''I know but I...'' Helen paused, she felt guilty for what she had just done.

''I need you to love me'' said Helen 

''Of cause I love you'' said Bob

''Just love me'' said Helen

''Your always going to have that'' said Bob

''I'm sorry Bob, I'm just trying to, I just hope that things get better in due time, that we will have a home to go too, I worry so much for the kids'' said Helen

They than turned off the lights and got into their sleeping positions, Bob soon dozed off first, however Helen knew this would be a sleepless night, but she knows what she did was right. She knows that Bob would only off accepted Lewis just because he felt regretful. Helen had clear their lives off Buddy's presence, he was never needed to be mentioned again, but as she as believe that his presence was no longer in her life. She wasn't so sure when it came to her husband, whether he knows or not, Lewis will always be Buddy's connection to Bob and no one could ever change that.


	10. Bob's Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston invites Bob to his office.

Bob entered Winston's office, he had no idea why Winston had called him in, after all he hadn't been chosen for his campaign to bring back supers, Winston had no use for him. 

''Bob, I need to tell you something, it's rather important that you know'' said Winston.

''I'm listening'' said Bob

''It's about that house, your family is moving into'' said Winston

''What's wrong?'' asked Bob

''Nothing's wrong, it's just, not that I knew him was a villain at the time but the original owner was Syndrome, Buddy Pine'' said Winston

Bob's jaw dropped, but he remembered that Buddy mentioned something along the lines of the two of them going somewhere.

''That's what he meant'' said Bob

''Huh?'' said Winston 

''Nothing it doesn't matter'' said Bob

''Well do you still want to move into that house?'' Winston asked

''I'm sure, I don't see any harm in it'' said Bob

''But what about your family, what will they think?'' said Winston 

''They don't really need to know, we are trying to move forward, it's not like they talk about him'' said Bob

''But what about you, wouldn't this be too much'' said Winston

''Winston, I haven't been the same since that incident on that island, knowing what I did to him, my biggest mistake was not saving him sooner'' said Bob 

''Buddy told me one time, I think he let it slip, but he told me that house was meant for the two of you'' said Winston

''As crazy as it may seem, I want to stay in that house, I think it would make Buddy happy knowing that I live there, Helen, the kids, they don't need to know, we have gone from place to place for so long now, I trust you not to say anything'' said Bob

''You have my word'' said Winston

''Thank you'' said Bob

''I must ask though, you don't seem to hate him'' said Winston 

''It wasn't his fault, he wasn't meant to go down the path he when, he was never Syndrome, he was Buddy, just a sweet boy who only wanted to help, people will never get that, only me'' said Bob

Winston seemed keen to want to know more, but Bob didn't want to share too much more, he said his goodbyes and left his office, making his way home.

Later that day, Bob spent what little alone time he had, exploring their new home, he had to hand it to Buddy, it was a beautiful home, modern, scenic views and plenty of open space.

Was it wrong that he was hiding this secret from his family, yes it was but Bob's regret and grieve for Buddy, got the better of him.

Bob hadn't been doing so well, not that anyone had noticed, he felt very alone in his views towards Buddy, everyone hated him, no one knew the real Buddy like he did, people will always see the villain and not the sweet young boy who only wanted to help.

Bob had been having recurring dreams and flashbacks, he found himself getting triggered by events that seem similar to what happened on that island.

Bob started to write these things down, recording his dreams and flashbacks, he had no idea what to do, it was like he had never left the island.

Going though his diary, and reading about some of his dreams again. He notices a pattern about a dream he was having quite often.

Bob was tossing and turning in bed, he just had a very unsettling dream, he opened up the drawer next to his bed and pull out his diary, turning on the light next to him. He opened up his diary and started to write down his dream.

Tonight, I had that same dream, Buddy was standing on a train track, he was holding something but I couldn't see what it is, I was running towards him but the closer I try to get, the further I got away, there were loud noises, cries and voices but I couldn't make them out.


	11. Tie Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy's Pov on his feelings towards Bob and why he created Lewis.

I loved him and I don't think anyone will ever understand or see that. My devotion to him will always be made to look bad or disturbing, because to them, a man being devoted to another man like that isn't normal in their eyes. I have had to hide that devotion, repressed my feelings and convinced myself that I'm over him, I may not be a good person but I can't lie to myself and I don't want to anymore.

If he had allowed me to be his ward all those years ago, I would off made his job easier, I would off made his life better, I would off made him happier, if only he had let me, our circumstances won't the best but we would off work around it.

When I saw him for the first time in 15 years, I couldn't recognise him and it wasn't because off his weight gain, he was unhappy and unfulfilled with his life. But all the supers were miserable with their lives and that's why they came to me but I couldn't care for them, this has always been about Mr. Incredible, it has always been about us. 

But seeing Bob fighting that omnidroid brought me right back, it was like Mr. Incredible was back from the dead and that's all because of me, his new found happiness is because of me, how bad could I truly be, if I can make him feel like that.

But I know that if I really wanted Bob to be mine, I had to do more than what I was doing, I wanted an emotional tie to him but what could I give him? and that's when it hit me, Bob always had strong beliefs in family, it was all he ever wanted, children have always been a weakness to him, he cares for them, I should know, he saved me from a bomb when I was a kid. It was no secret that I used to stalk him, all his fellow supers knew and would tease him about it. I remember I stalk him into an interview, when he told the interviewer about how he craves the simpler things, a family in the suburbs, little did I know the importance that would hold for me, now.

That's why I created Lewis, despite the risks of the DNA and technology not working, I didn't give up even when I had doubts that the baby wouldn't survived, I don't like to express my emotions, I have a fear that it would make me weak, but if the baby wasn't to survived, I would off been utterly broken.

But all those fears left, as soon as I saw that little face, tears and snots, a sense of pride came over me, I will admit I only thought off this baby as a prawn but that feeling when away as soon as I saw Lewis. I saw something pure, out of all the darkness, anger and hate, here was this innocent child, I really can't explain it or put it in words. But here is Lewis, a special little boy who has brought me so much joy and will do the same for Bob.

There's no doubt that Bob will find what I did, creepy and disturbing, but in time that will go away, he will come around to me, having Lewis around would make it harder for him to ever want to leave me and our boy or hand me in for my deeds.

I can make Bob feel happy, happier than he has ever been, make him feel fulfilled, I can give him whatever he needs, we can have a really wonderful life together, just the three of us, for the rest of our lives, until we are old and grey.

All I want to ask him, is that he will join me, share my vision and dreams, to raise our beautiful boy together, I want Bob to allowed himself to love me as much as I love him.


	12. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An pov on adult Lewis and how he still thinks of the parents that he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed my series, this is quite a serious theory that I have fallen in love with and I hope you like it too.

I spent half of my childhood, searching for the parents that I never knew, when I reached 12 and was finally adopted, I allow myself to let go of the past and just focus on the future. 

I thought to myself, that even if I never find who my parents are, it didn't matter and it's not that I stopped caring, I still have hopes of someday finding them, it's just that I won't search for them, I had two wonderful parents who gave me a chance, they gave me absolutely everything a boy could want but most importantly love, blood or not, they are my parents and I'm forever grateful for them.

But I never stop wondering about who my parents were, I may off accepted the fact that I will never know them, grew up and when on to live a successful life, but they are always in the back of my mind, especially when I'm alone and my mind begins to wonder.

I sometimes sit back and just think, why was I given away? was I not meant to be, did they struggle to look after me and what kind of relationship did they have?

Did they love each other?

I know that there was a time that I was with them, I still want to know of the arms that used to wrap around me, cradle me, rock me to sleep, the hands that fed me. 

It's strange but I have always had this feeling that my parents were superheros. Perhaps my dad was an inventor and my mum was a superhero, wow that would be awesome, I guess it would explain my love of inventing and how I have always been intrigued by the world of superheros. 

Well whoever my parents are, I still wait for them, yes I have moved on, I had to do, it was the right thing to do, but I still wait for them, and although I'm an adult now, I still hope for the day that I will see them for the first time, I have so much to show them, so much to tell and I'm sure they will do the same.

I can only hope their proud of the man I have become, that they are proud of what I have achieved. I will always hold a good thought for them, whenever they are, I hope their happy.

One of these days, I will know the truth about my parents, I just know I will.


End file.
